warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Voletooth
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Thirst and hunger |age=Unknown |apprentice=Volepaw |warrior=Voletooth |elder=Voletooth |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Blackclaw |app=Minnowtail |livebooks=''Dawn, ''Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, Power of Three, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Voletooth is a small brown tabby tom. Voletooth was a RiverClan warrior under Leopardstar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Volepaw was mentored by Blackclaw and partook in the Great Journey. He soon earned his warrior name, Voletooth. After training an apprentice, Minnowtail, Voletooth retired to the elders' den. He died from starvation and thirst during a drought and joined StarClan. History In the The New Prophecy arc ''Dawn :Volepaw is listed in the allegiances, and is apprenticed to Blackclaw, although he does not play a large role in the book. He travels with most of RiverClan on the Great Journey. During the book, he and his Clan shelter with the Tribe of Rushing Water on the way to their new home. Starlight : Twilight :Leopardstar announces at the Gathering that Volepaw had been made a warrior with the name of Voletooth, and is sitting vigil in the RiverClan camp. He is one of the first RiverClan cats to be made a warrior at their new home. Later, he is one of the cats who becomes ill from the tainted water that Mothwing gave him and other cats throughout the four Clans. Sunset :Voletooth is mentioned in the Gathering when he speaks up after Mothwing has spoken about her dream. He wonders if Brook and Stormfur are the two strange pebbles featured in Mothwing's dream, and if they must get rid of them. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight : He now has an apprentice, by the name of Minnowpaw. Dark River :Voletooth is seen by Hollypaw and Willowpaw improving the defenses of the RiverClan camp. He is later part of a patrol that confronted some WindClan cats after being chased by a dog into WindClan territory. Voletooth is seen asking Hollypaw if she was spying on RiverClan, and he tells her that she can't cross WindClan territory now that the patrol had seen them. That same patrol brings Hollypaw to the RiverClan camp. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : However, he has now retired to the elders' den. Fading Echoes :When Mistystar and Mothwing travel to ThunderClan's camp, Mistystar tells Firestar that Blackclaw, Voletooth and Dawnflower have all died from hunger and thirst as a result of the drought, and Mothwing comments to Jayfeather that combining poppy seeds, marigold, and comfrey used to work on Voletooth's shoulder. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Mistyfoot is speaking with Leopardstar and says that it had been a hard greenleaf, but RiverClan had survived. Leopardstar snaps at Mistyfoot that Blackclaw, Voletooth, and Dawnflower had not survived and she had had to watch her Clanmates starve because there were no fish to catch. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Voletooth is seen by the lake beside Swallowtail, in the section, ''Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake. Later, he is seen fighting Rowanclaw in the RiverClan camp, and he tells Blackstar that maybe the ShadowClan patrols should learn to hunt better. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Feldzahnes:Musgañinoru:Зубаткаfr:Poil de Campagnolnl:Muistandpl:Szlemowy Ząb Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Mentors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:StarClan cats